James Barnes/Gallery
''Captain America: First Vengeance'' tumblr_m2csrvZyBg1qzuqk7o1_500.png tumblr_lg8n0ms4Kd1qdd34ko1_500.png 001tr7fa.jpg 001ts0ce.jpg 001tt9cy.jpg tumblr_m3bxu25tXo1qjgjn3o1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_lx6nd1zudX1qzc760o1_500.png tumblr_m14qutl3H91qc01jno1_500.png tumblr_lwqvoyrW8U1qeg7t8o1_500.jpg ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' buckybully.png|Bucky defending Steve from bullies. tumblr_lx567atTIQ1qj2fpv.png sgt. Barnes.png|Sgt. James Barnes. Captain America 2011 mk082.JPG Buckysteve.png|Bucky and Steve have a heart to heart. buckyuniform.PNG|Bucky the night before being shipped out. buckytrance.png|Bucky isolated in Zola's lab. buckypow.png|Steve finds Bucky in a sort of trance. 000.jpg|Bucky with Steve at the HYDRA base. 17018f.jpg|Bucky proud of Steve. Bucky saved.jpg|Bucky after being rescued from HYDRA. impressed Bucky.png|Bucky is impressed with the "new" Steve. FB-10214R.jpg|Bucky and Cap with the Howling Commandos. captainamerica_newtvspottrailertsr.jpg|Bucky, Cap, and the Howlers raiding a HYDRA base. Bucky sniper.jpg|Bucky with a sniper rifle. buckshotgun.png|Bucky Barnes: Expert Marksman. Cap and Bucky.jpg|Partners about to zipline. James Barnes.jpg Buckyshield.PNG|Bucky wielding Captain America's shield. buckyshield.png|Bucky using Cap's shield in one final act of heroism. Foreshadowing.png|Bucky's last stand. buckytrain.png|Bucky holding on to Zola's train. buckydies.png|Bucky falls to his death. buckyfalls.png|Bucky plummets into the frozen river. buckypromoart.PNG|Promotional Image. ni.png|Promotional Image Bucky wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper. imageoo.jpg imageooo.jpg Oimage.jpg Ooimage.jpg imageik.jpg imhage.jpg Himage.jpg imagel.jpg Nimage.jpg Pimage.jpg Nimmage.jpg imagemn.jpg imageghj.jpg imagebucks.jpg Hi-res bucky.jpg ''Deleted Scenes'' 1image.jpg|Battle in Azzano Deleted Scene 2image.jpg 3image.jpg 5image.jpg 7image.jpg 9image.jpg 10image.jpg 11image.jpg ''Captain America: Super Soldier'' imagebuck.jpg imagebuck2.jpg imagebuck3.jpg imagebuck4.jpg imagebuck5.jpg imagebuck67.jpg imagebuckya.jpg Buckyimage.jpg Buckybimage.jpg imagews.jpg imagebarnes.jpg ''Captain America IOS Game'' Image18.jpg|Bucky's Captain America costume as an alternate skin. Image17.jpg Image16.jpg Image15.jpg Image14.jpg Image13.jpg Image12.jpg Image11.jpg Image10.jpg Image9.jpg Image8.jpg ''The Avengers'' tumblr_m3jv6txpx81qagntjo1_1280.jpg|Scenes involving Steve reminiscing about WWII and reading Nick Fury's briefing were cut from the final version of The Avengers. tumblr_m93yormqjC1qznj2do1_500.png|As Steve reads Peggy's file, Bucky's is on the desk as well, with him labeled MIA. theavengersds-0219.jpg|Bucky's file beneath Peggy's as Steve reads Howard Stark's. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' WinterSoldierprogram.jpg BWB1700_v006.1023.jpg BWB1240_v008.1055.jpg BWB2320_v004.1007.jpg 003.jpg WinterSoldier-CATWS.png 001.png 004.png Winter blowup.jpg 007.png 006.jpg 008.jpg 014.jpg Winter Shield.jpg Winter Soldier TWS-2.png Winter Soldier 15 second Super Bowl Trailer I.png Winter Soldier 15 second Super Bowl Trailer II.png Winter Solder being operated on.png Cap-TWS2512.jpg Winter Soldier Close Up.png Winter_Soldier.jpg Winter_Soldier_3.jpg Winter Soldier hits Caps Shield.png Rogers_Buckystrike.jpg TWSWinterShield.jpg Winter Soldier 4.jpg|Winter Soldier Masked Winter Soldier.png Winter Soldier's Arm-Up close.png Winter Soldier Kick.png XQP1050_022950_v001.1082.jpg WS-marksmen.jpg WS-CATWS.jpg wintersoldier-CATWS88.jpg Masked-WinterSoldier.jpg WinterSoldier.jpg WS-assassin.jpg TWinterSoldiertakingAim.jpg WinterSoldiersArmbeingRepaired.jpg Screen Shot 2014-06-07 at 8.16.52 AM.png The Winter Soldier.png Cap2_1080p_8131.jpg Cap2_1080p_6300.jpg Cap2_1080p_6294.jpg Cap2_1080p_7572.jpg Cap2_1080p_6308.jpg Promotion and Filming Catws_winter_soldier_maskedpromo.jpg|Promotional art. Captain_America-The_Winter_soldier-poster.jpg|Promotional Poster. Redstar_ws-CATWS_art.jpg|Promotional Poster. Tumblr_inline_n0akvmT8Zt1r9dgyi.jpg|The Winter Soldier in the background of the International Poster. CATWS_WinterSoldier-art.png|Promotional Image. Cap-WinterSoldier-banner.jpg|Promotional Banner. Winter_Soldier_art1.png|Promotional art. Winter_Soldier_Masked_art2.png|Promotional art. Tumblr_n0k6513vGu1qzxp8ao1_1280.jpg Wspromo.jpg WinterSoldier03 TWS.jpg The_Winter_Soldier-promo.jpg WinterSoldier_skype.jpg WinterSoldier-CATWS.jpg WinterSoldier-artpromo.png Winter_Soldier_AvengersAllianceart.png The_Winter_Soldier-CATWS-Trust.jpg WinterSoldier-screensaver.png|Winter Soldier Blu-ray screensaver Capvsbucky.png|Concept art. WinterSoldier WS.png|Concept art. WinterSoldier.png|Concept art. CaptainAmerica_Bucky-WinterSolider.jpg|Concept art. wintersoldier.png|The Winter Soldier on set. WS-BTS.jpg Tumblr_mnmmws3KLK1rm7e50o1_500.jpg tumblr_mnmnltn2kH1rm7e50o1_250.jpg Tumblr mnokgoolsB1qzpsqno1 1280.jpg Buckystreet.jpg Tumblr mnog2iw5rr1s0wp3ho7 1280.jpg Tumblr mnobobff6r1s6q5oio2 250.jpg LL.jpg SebWS.jpg tumblr_mntwvf7oRv1r0ecrho1_500.jpg tumblr_mntxg2tKK41s44wipo1_500.jpg tumblr_mntx2kRXJe1s6q5oio3_250.png tumblr_mntx2kRXJe1s6q5oio1_250.png tumblr_mntx2kRXJe1s6q5oio2_250.png tumblr_mntvtd3WQY1r0ecrho1_500.jpg tumblr_mnv5p64r7e1qdnx9no1_1280.jpg tumblr_mnxy59bULF1s6q5oio1_250.png tumblr_mnxy59bULF1s6q5oio2_250.png tumblr_mnwb3nIw3T1rflkfxo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mnwf3nHCZd1r1ev9bo1_500.jpg tumblr_mnve6lI8I31qi52rgo1_500.png 12891764standard.jpg Tumblr_mny9r8P1S81rflkfxo7_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mo2xrdIwPc1s5zf6fo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mo357plKuo1rm1r7do1_500.png imagewsb.jpg Nick Fury meets the Winter Soldier Concept Art.jpg Winter Soldier Engaged Concept Art.jpg wintersoldierca.jpg|Concept art for the Winter Soldier. tumblr_n3scyqQOB41s44wipo1_500.png Josh Nizzi Winter Soldier Concept Art I.jpg Josh Nizzi Winter Soldier Concept Art II.jpg Josh Nizzi Winter Soldier Concept Art III.jpg Conceptart-Widow-vs.-Winter_Soldier.jpg Conceptart-Rogers-vs.-Bucky.jpg WinterSoldierMask.jpg Category:Gallery